


Feelin' Sexy and Free

by smoothmovebro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Teenage Awkwardness, clothes have no gender and so should underwear imo, if it makes u feel comfortable then go for it, mild cross dressing, rich is surprisingly woke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: Clothes are just clothes, right? Pieces of fabric that cover our skin and protect us from the elements, while simultaneously becoming an outlet for self-expression? They shouldn’t have a gender or an arbitrary classification wherein people of a certain body type are allowed to wear it. Clothes should just be… worn.Shouldn’t the same go for underwear?Rich thinks so and he drags in Jeremy to convince him of his belief. Little do the two know, though, that their boyfriends also embrace that philosophy.Get ready for a few surprises.





	Feelin' Sexy and Free

**Author's Note:**

> written for nanowrimo 2017  
> title from jessie j's 'domino' bc that's the lyric that popped into my head when i first came up with the idea

Michael puts on his shirt and hoodie and shrugs on his backpack like he always does. He steps out of his home and rides the bus like he always does. He walks down the hallways of his school and to his locket like he always does.

The one exception to this day is his underwear.

Now, he believes that a man can wear whatever he pleases under his clothes, so long as it’s not obvious. For instance, you can’t really tell if a guy is wearing boxers or briefs, right? Well, you can’t really tell either if he’s wearing panties and a bralette. And that’s exactly what Michael is wearing today.

He doesn’t do it too often, but when he does, he feels great. It’s usually when he’s had a bad day yesterday or he feels the slow passage of time and youth grating upon him that he wears the lingerie he’s wearing now.

This isn’t the only pair of panties and bralettes he owns. He has a small, private stash in his underwear drawer that he hides under his everyday underwear so he doesn’t raise suspicion. He buys the underwear with his own cash and washes them himself when he knows that no one is home while he’s at it.

He takes pride in the secrecy of his underwear stash.

… Okay, that sounded weird out of context.

He walks down the hallway to his next class, placing a little jig in his step from the extra bubbly feeling he’s getting from the gnarly ass tunes playing in his headphones and the feel of the bralette against his chest.

He sits down in class with a content smile that makes even Jeremy ask him what’s up. Michael grins and simply answers, “I’m feelin’ sexy and free.”

* * *

“Feelin’ sexy and free?” Jeremy quotes while sawing at a piece of wood. He and Rich share a station in carpentry class and they find themselves talking about a broad range of topics as they work on their respective projects. They go from their experiences of the SQUIP to porn preferences to who would win in a fight: a bear with sharks for arms or a shark with bear paws for arms. Their common experiences of social isolation and sudden popularity have drawn them closer than they’d ever realise.

“Yeah,” Rich says. “Like the song. The Jessie J one.”

Jeremy crinkles his nose. “I don’t know how you know that or how that relates to why Michael was so chirpy today.”

Rich pauses his work and uses the file he’s holding to point at Jeremy. “The only time I’ve ever seen someone look that perky is when I first tried on a pair of ladies’ stockings when I was in freshman year.”

Jeremy’s saw clatters on the desk, making their teacher click his tongue at them for negligence. Jeremy mutters an apology to the teacher before picking up the saw and resuming his work. “You tried _women’s_ _stockings?_ ” he whisper-yells.

Rich shrugs. “Clothes have no gender, man. Get woke.” He turns to his project and files at a side. “In fact, I think you should try it sometime. Just to see how it feels.”

“Is this how you realised you were bi?” Jeremy retorts.

“Sexuality and gender expression aren’t mutually exclusive, my dude,” Rich says, not even turning his head to look at Jeremy. As if the fact were so obvious and normal. Because it _shouldn’t_ be such a shocking thing, Rich believes. He sighs.

“Okay, we’ll come up with an excuse,” Rich begins. “Buy the best lingerie set you can afford. When you and Michael are gettin’ good in the bedroom, dish out the corset and see how he likes it. Nine times out of ten, he’ll eat that shit right up.”

Jeremy runs the proposal through his head several times. He mulls it over as he measures and marks a few notches on a new plank of wood. He finishes up his work for the class and nods. “Deal,” he says. Rich puts down his sandpaper and grins at Jeremy.

“For realsies?”

Jeremy nods. “I heard that a lot of people have a thing for lingerie.”

“Dude, _everyone_ has a thing for lingerie.”

* * *

Michael grasps as the side of Jeremy’s neck. He angles the kiss to an even sweeter position where their mouths slot together so well. He slips his tongue past Jeremy’s lips and the other boy moans and grinds on Michael’s lap. He groans at the friction and he lets his other hand tangle in Jeremy’s hair, knowing how exquisite Jeremy looks with messy sex hair.

Jeremy guides Michael’s hand to push up the hem of his shirt. Michael obliges and tugs at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

His hand stills at the lace material on Jeremy’s waist.

“Are you…?” Michael asks. Jeremy leans back and takes off his shirt to reveal a black lace corset. Michael gulps.

“Babe,” he breathes. “I…”

Jeremy leans forward and places a finger on Michael’s lips. “I can’t show you everything if you keep interrupting.”

Michael gulps and nods, feeling more and more aroused from the anticipation. He leans back and lets Jeremy undress himself in front of him.

Jeremy unbuckles his belt and lets the strip of leather fall to the floor. He unbuttons and unzips his fly with a tantalising pace that makes Michael keen from how hard he’s become. Finally, the denim pools around his ankles and Jeremy steps out of them.

Blood rushes to Michael’s groin at the sight. The tight, black lace panties that are getting this damp patch on them from Jeremy also getting hard from Michael looking at him. The matching garter belt that wraps around the patch of skin between his waist and his hips. The clips that extend from the belt and end at the top of his stockings, contrasting against his pale thighs. The stockings themselves cling to Jeremy’s legs in such an intimate and sensual way, making every curve evident and enticing.

Jeremy brings a knuckle to his mouth. He does a small spin. “Is it too much? Rich said to get the best that I can afford.”

Michael stutters out his response. “Rich told you to do this?” He stands up and steps closer to Jeremy. “That guy is full of surprises… And so are you.”

Jeremy leans in and kisses Michael. He urges him to get his shirt off and Jeremy gasps. “Rich was right.”

Michael looks down at his bralette. “He predicted this too?” He laughs. “He’s sharper than I thought.”

Jeremy tugs at the waistband of Michael’s jeans. “I’ve shown you mine, now you show me yours.”

Michael shimmies out of his jeans and presents himself. “Not as fancy as yours, but-”

He’s cut off when Jeremy pushes him to the bed and kisses him again with a renewed passion.

* * *

Rich tugs at Jake’s sleeve, leading him to the women's section. “It’ll be fun, I promise!”

Jake blushes and lets Rich take him to the lingerie section. “I’m not sure why you want _me_ to do this.”

“To keep a relationship interesting, you have to be spontaneous.” He picks up a pair of panties and inspects it. “This is me being spontaneous.”

Jake looks at the shelves and racks. “I’m all for this, but I feel like I’m intruding on something.”

“You’re not intruding on anything,” Rich says as he takes a couple of panties and holds it out in front of Jake. “These should fit you okay.”

Jake sputters at how small the underwear is. “Dude! What about my junk? Won’t I feel suffocated or something?”

Rich flattens out one pair of the panties and gestures at the generous coverage. “They’re basically boxer briefs, so don’t worry about your balls getting suffocated.” He hands over the pair to Jake, who flushes an even darker shade of red at holding the underwear.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” he asks as they approach the counter. The cashier scans the items and places them in a bag. Rich pays for the underwear.

“Shopping for your girlfriend, sir?” the cashier asks.

“Shopping for _him_ , actually,” Rich says, pointing to Jake. Jake smiles and the cashier nods sagely, like they’ve heard stranger things come from customer’s lips.

As they walked out of the store, Rich lets his hand slip into Jake’s back pocket. “You’ll be rewarded for enduring this, I promise,” he says with a sultry tone interlaced in his voice. Jake’s eyes widen and he looks down at Rich.

Rich nods and winks.

When they get home to Jake’s place, Jake goes straight to the bathroom with the bag and changes into one of the pairs Rich bought. Surely enough, it felt like normal boxer briefs, if a little bit more revealing and snugger than he’s used to. He gets out of the bathroom with a tentative step.

Rich is in front of the bathroom and his jaw becomes slack from seeing the design on the panties cling to Jake’s toned body. He coughs when he notices the bulge.

Jake feels Rich grab his wrist and lead him upstairs. “Where are we going?”

Rich turns around to briefly seize Jake in a heated kiss. “Bedroom,” he replies. “ _Now._ ”

* * *

The next day in carpentry class, Jeremy and Rich see each other in bright spirits.

“Someone’s happy,” Rich says with a smirk as he sees Jeremy skip to the shelves where their projects are kept. The other boy places his project on the desk.

“I could say the same for you,” Jeremy replies.

They didn’t need to say anything to each other to know that lingerie has improved their relationships with their boyfriends.


End file.
